


Atonement

by _Angel_ (Meganekko_Misery)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Historical, Marriage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganekko_Misery/pseuds/_Angel_
Summary: “I ask your forgiveness, Elizabeth.” He bowed his head like a penitent schoolboy.“Do not ask. Beseech me.”
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 13





	Atonement

“I told you— I broke it off with her.”

She struck Earnest on the cheek, and the cold band of her wedding ring stung.

“You liar.”

“Elizabeth, my dear...,” He held up his hands, fingers spread, as though the gesture could break her icy stare. It didn’t. 

“Explain these.” 

Elizabeth produced a bundle of letters from the folds of her skirt. Her jaw jutted as she handed them over, boiling temper at war with aristocratic restraint. 

His feet shifted, and his eyes moved to study the painting next to Elizabeth’s head. “They’re only memories, Elizabeth. You alone possess my he—”

“Then what was that red headed wench flitting about the garden for?! And why did she ask for this—,” Elizabeth took the top envelope from the bundle, “to be taken to you?!” 

He gazed at her imploringly, fumbling for words. “Rosie’s a foolish girl.” Earnest shook his head. “Perhaps she thinks I still harbor feelings for her, but I assure you, I— ”

“You assure me,” she mocked, and her white hand reached his jaw again. “You disgrace our vows so quickly, and then try to assure me you mean no harm? Shame on you, Earnest. And shame on me for marrying you.” She threw the bundle at his feet, and the letters scattered before him, Rosie’s sweet words and declarations of love taunting him from the burgundy carpet.

Elizabeth whirled away, very nearly slamming the door as she shut it. No doubt she’d gone to hide her tears. He doubted she would return for some time.

It was a sorry thing, to be betrayed so early in marriage, but it was equally disagreeable to exchange one’s true love for a marblesque woman with a lofty title. Earnest was sure Elizabeth did not love him, that had been clear since the beginning of the engagement. Yet she expected loyalty all the same, and Earnest brimmed with discontent as he gathered up the letters, and leaned back on his bed to hear Rosie’s tender voice once more.

He was halfway through the lot of them and in better spirits, when the door opened, admitting the dainty Elizabeth and her ox-like maid, Ryan. Earnest could not help but scowl at the intrusion, made worse by the presence of that homely, broad shouldered servant. 

Elizabeth’s eyes flashed at the sight of the letters, but she kept her temper, beckoning Earnest with a wave of her hand. He lazily got to his feet, and wondered what Elizabeth had brought her for. 

“I see there’s been no change of heart.” Her voice barely wavered, but earnest noted the traces of red under her hazel eyes. 

Earnest sighed. “You know it was not meant to be.”

“But it is.” 

Earnest became tongue tied trying to form a reply, and Elizabeth shook her head, the light from the candles catching in her hair. 

“You do not want my forgiveness.” 

“No, Elizabeth, that is not-“ 

“Then what do you want?”

Earnest paused. It was true that there was no point in continuing with Rosie. She was penniless, and lower born than Earnest himself. She was pretty, but Elizabeth was too, and, moreover, Elizabeth was here, in the manor, his for the taking. There would be no need to sneak through gardens or hide in corners to enjoy Elizabeth’s company, and as he thought of these facts he felt a fool.

“I ask your forgiveness, Elizabeth.” He bowed his head like a penitent schoolboy. 

“Do not ask. Beseech me.”

Earnest mustered a half smile. “Please, my darling—it was madness keeping those letters, I admit it. I assure you, Rosie will come here no more. If she does, it is not at my urging. Let us make amends.”

He stepped forward to take her hands, but earned only a smack on the head for his troubles. Blinking, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and another grabbing hold of his hair. They were Ryan’s course hands, not the lovely ones belonging to Elizabeth. Earnest gave a sharp protest when he realized this, jerking his body this way and that. How dare the wench—?!

The next minute passed in a blur. Ryan steered him to a chair, and Elizabeth climbed atop his thighs, her pretty face a momentary distraction. He jolted as his wrists were bound, but Elizabeth kept her balance (she was well acquainted with fickle horses) and placed her hands on his cheeks. She climbed down when Ryan was finished, looking all too pleased with her handiwork. Earnest couldn’t see the knots, but his struggles made it clear that they would not come free. He looked appealingly at Elizabeth, who was gathering the letters from his bed. 

“I think you need a bit of time for remorse,” she explained. “After, perhaps I will forgive you, if you truly are sorry. But I will not know how sorry you are until this is through.” She put the stack of letters in his lap, and held a slim finger to her lips in thought.

“It is such a shame to spend one’s honeymoon in atonement, but I see no other way.” She gave a cryptic smile, and patted his shoulder. 

“Reflect upon what you have done.” 

Earnest had nothing to do but reflect. Once the two women had left, he could do no more than stare at the letters on his lap, begging to be opened and read one more time. That was a useless endeavor of course, for his wrists were behind his back, and smarting from vain attempts to free himself. His thoughts turned to Elizabeth, and, despite the strange whims she’d subjected him to, she seemed all the more exquisite. How he’d like to feel her under him again, as before on their wedding night! She was not as passionate as Rosie, but perhaps that could be coaxed out of her, in time. After she’d forgiven him. He thought of what to say when she returned, rehearsing his apology and subsequent declaration of love in his mind, and became anxious for her to reenter. That anxiety only blossomed when his hands began to numb. Wriggling them exacerbated the abrasions from the rope, and jostling the chair only sent the letters sliding to the floor. These motions alerted Earnest of another problem; his bladder was full. It had been partially so before, but was now protesting this need with greater urgency, and soon occupied the forefront of his mind. 

When Earnest was sure an hour had gone, he grimaced, noting no sign of Elizabeth. He kept his ear tilted towards the door, heart quickening at every sound of footsteps and sinking in misery when they passed without pausing. After another hour, Earnest was tempted to call the next servant who passed his room, desperate enough to all but beg for his release.

Earnest pursed his lips in discomfort as he considered it. Humiliating as it was, it would be easy enough to bribe a footman or maid to untie him and keep quiet about Elizabeth’s proclivities. But if Elizabeth found him untied she would never forgive him, and he’d be deprived of both her charms and Rosie’s. 

He shuddered, clenching his thighs and loosening them when the urgency passed. He tried to regain his train of thought— He could ask to be re-tied after he’d been freed, but suppose the servant was unable to tie him as Ryan had? She had clearly made knots like this before, though Earnest could only guess where she’d learned them. Perhaps she had a sailor in the family. 

Earnest could ask for the chamber pot to be brought to him, but the thought of what that entailed was enough to make him flush. He would need his trousers opened, and surely none of the maids would be willing to perform such a task, perhaps not even the footmen. No, there was nothing to do but wait and writhe. 

It was absurd, how long she’d left him tied. The fact that she’d tied him at all! But he supposed there was no helping it, a woman scorned was a powerful creature, and those in her way could only bow their heads and submit. 

Submit to her, he might, but he would not give in to mere bodily complaints. Earnest told himself this between tremors, and made another fervent attempt at undoing the restraints. He only succeeded rubbing his wrists raw, and likely bloody as well. 

A violent pang sent a trickle flowing, streaming through the front of his trousers and running off the edge of the seat before he could stop it. Droplets pattered the letters underneath. To Earnest’s chagrin, his eyes pricked with tears and he cursed Elizabeth, and all the rest who insisted he marry her. He was losing the battle, but made a valiant effort nonetheless. Earnest squeezed every muscle from tip to toe, panting from the exertion. It was when he thought all was lost that Elizabeth came in, and Earnest prayed she did not look too closely at his lap. 

“Have you had sufficient time to reflect on your misdeeds?” 

She was neither cheerful nor angry, and Earnest shivered with the effort of keeping his composure as he spoke. At least she didn’t bring her maid this time.

“Yes, my dearest. I am truly sorry. I’ll burn these letters directly, if you’ll only let me up.” 

She seemed to note his consternation, and an instant later her eyes drifted towards the stains on his clothing. To his utter dismay, another stream burst forth, further soiling the letters.

She noted this all, her eyes were wide with intrigue, and a faint flush reached her cheeks. 

“I will call for Ryan to untie you.” 

“Please, can you not cut it?” 

“Be quiet. I haven’t yet forgiven you.”

“Then when will you forgive me?” Earnest knew he looked as pathetic as he sounded. 

“When I see fit.” 

She turned, but did not go to the door. Instead she extracted the chamberpot from under his bed and crouched, lifting her skirts. 

If Earnest had only been able to see above her knees, he might have held on for another minute or so. The momentary flash of thighs above stockings had not been enough to sustain his arousal, and his bladder gave in at the sound of her pissing. Elizabeth had a far away expression on her face, her relief was clearly not as great as his. But she turned and stared as he soaked his trousers, alerted by the loud hiss, and the sound of liquid soiling Rosie’s letters. 

For a moment, as the last streams trickled into the chamberpot, Elizabeth looked like she might reprimand him. But she merely watched him as he pissed, perhaps contemplating the damage to the carpet. 

She replaced the pot under the bed and stood before him. 

“Do you still intend to burn these?” 

He glanced at the envelopes, shame welling in his eyes, and gave a nod. 

“Very good. I will ring for Ryan. And Earnest?”

“Yes, dear?” His voice was thicker than he would have liked, but he kept his tears at bay.

“You are forgiven.”


End file.
